Water, Water, Everywhere
Bridgetterocks]] confirmed Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens´s Episode 8 is goingto be called like that. Because of the name, it´s possible that Water Hazard and Ripjaws are going to debut. Plot Ben feels that's enough with those paparatzis,so Ben and Julie plan to go on vacations,on some some place out of Bellwood.Meanwhile at Gwen's home ,Kevin plans to take Gwen on a summer vacation also,kevin shows Gwen a promotional image of the hotel to where he is planning to take Gwen (Coincidentially is the same hotel that Ben offered to take Julie to). On their way to the hotel Ben takes his car (The one that kevin made for him),and rides heading to the hotel,when suddenly Julie sees a flash of light that looks like a comet but doesn't put attention on it.The comet seems to have falled near the lake of the Hotel where they where heading to.Meanwhile at some place outside near the hotel a couple is walking near the lake when suddenly a beautiful women spawns from the lake and seduces the man,making his girlfriend gone mad and shouting angrily to the women of the lake,towhich the women of the lake use some sort of Telekinesis and stangles the women and drawns her in the lake.The women of the lake than takes the hypnotized man with her inside the lake and dissapears. On the road,we see Kevin and Gwen heading to the hotel,they arrive and both enter the hotel while in the reception they find no more,no less then Ben kissing Julie,to wich Gwen reply Kevin Levin,I thought we where having a break from alll that alien stuff,kevin than says that he is sorry he didn't knew Ben was there.Julie than says Well,Gwen why don't we let the boys talk,and we just go out to breath some fresh air,Gwen gladly accepts,but makes a''you'll see'' face to Kevin.Then Kevin asks Ben what he is doing here,Ben says it is not his issue,by the way ,Ben came first,and they continue talking.Then is already night,it starts to rain,and Ben and Julie go to sleep.The lights of the room are off, but the light of the moon is surrounding ben's and Julie's face,they see each other and close their eyes,and when they are about to kiss (Like never before) ,when suddenly Julie doesn't manage to kiss ben,he has dissapear from bed,but Julie notes Ben is in the hallway walking without sense,like if something is attracting him,so julie follows ben quietly. Ben gets out of the hotel and goes on his way to the lake,Julie is after him,when suddenly a gorgeus women emerges from the lake and attracts Ben,but Julie confrronts the mysterious women and the women transforms her right arm into a water whip and grabs Julie and tries to kill Julie,but Julie yells Ben,so Ben get's out of his trance and sees that julie is in Peril.Gwen is about to kissGwen feels that ben and Julie are in danger so she goes out of the hotel and sees they are been attacked by a women,so gwen hits the women with a mana-based maz,the women of the lake goes with julie to the bottom of the lake,so Ben transforms in to Ripjaws and follows the women and Julie.He swims at superspeed and manages to rescue Julie,and sees if the lake women is around,but nothing ,she vanished.Ben,Gwen,and julie retrieveto the hotel and they tell everything to Kevin,to which Kevin replies that it could have been an Hydromorphus, a race of beings that have water bodies,and can also hypnotize people and shapeshift into anything.Then he says well everything is alright,so Gwen and I can return to our business..upstairs Ben jumped to the water and turned into Water Hazard, which caused a good impression on Ben. He managed to look into the water for the Hydromorphus Beast. He went deeper but the Omnitrix made him human again. His clothes were taken away by the water and only in underwear he fainted. Gwen started to worry about Ben and asked Kevin to look for Ben underwater. He found the Hydromorphus Beast with Ben and Julie in a glass cage, and absorbed the floor's metal. He kicked and beated the Hydromorphus Beast. He took Ben and Julie to the surface and they woke up. They finally decided to leave the hotel. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Hydromorphus Beast Used Aliens *Water Hazard *Ripjaws Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens